


Death of An Empire

by kingkatlicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkatlicks/pseuds/kingkatlicks
Summary: The biggest job you've ever done.





	Death of An Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a bloodswap fic, but can be read as beforus.

    Slipping in was easier than it should have been. It always was. Her guard was a ragamuffin group of mixed caste, none of which notice as you go by. The fight you start between them makes sure of that. Then all you have to do is slide down a few corridors until you reach her underground spire. You distinctly remember wondering if she was going to spread her new empire from here; a castle made of dirt and twigs.

     As you climb up you try to leave no markings. Even if this tower will only be a tomb later, it's best not to desecrate it. You haul yourself up into her chambers, almost windowless except for the hole you knew would be here. It always is. When your silent feet hit the ground she's looking away from you. Her arms are crossed, her posture stressed. This is the same. She looks at you and asks how many times you mean to do this. You both already know the answer.

     You allow your net to drop from your sleeve into your hand, and slide your trident from your back. Her eyes are fuchsia pools of sorrow and fatigue. Black hair moves like ink around a grey face, highlighting the darkness in her eyes. She gives a grim sigh as you drop into an attack stance and lunge forward. You feel her blade before you see it. You always do. You rip yourself from the knife and leap back, causing blood to pour from your wound.

      You hold her steady gaze as you begin to twirl your trident, preparing to throw. She moves in a blur of motion as she swiftly snags it from your hands, and then turns it on you. You attempt to parry as she stabs and slices at you. You can already feel yourself getting weak from blood loss, yet somehow manage to wrap the trident in your net, allowing you to hold her still for just enough time to push her back. She stumbles, and falls on her back. You abandon your net and trident in order to hold her down and wrestle the dagger from her.

      You sit up a bit, applying your weight more firmly and look at her. She looks just as exhausted as before, her mouth tugging down into a small frown and despair in her eyes. You hold the blade to her throat, knowing already how it will feel once you plunge it into her neck. Her cold blood flowing over your hands, tears forming at the edges of her eyes as she stares you down during her final breath.

      You close your eyes to compose yourself, then open them again. She begins to say something, to implore you to stop this, to end the cycle of death- and you make the cut, and hear her words turn to gurgling. You hold eye contact with her until you see the life fade from her face, and then force yourself up on already stiffening limbs. Her death was quick, but her poison is quicker.

      Stumbling towards the window, you feel as if you've been submerged into an icy sea, fingers curling and legs creaking from the increasing inner cold. You hit the floor only feet away from her body, and begin to watch the world around you shift and change as the same scene resets.


End file.
